Light emitting diode (LED) street lamps are well known in the art. Such street lamps are configured with various constructions to provide different light distribution patterns in accordance with various codes and requirements. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a standard prior art design includes a frame-shaped housing in which a plurality of LED light modules are supported. The light modules each include an LED lighting element mounted to a heat dissipation block. The LED driver is controlled within the housing and electronically coupled to the LED elements using any known technique. The housings are configured so as to provide edge support to the modules with the modules being aligned side-by-side. With a single-column array, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, each module spans an open lighting window defined by the frame. One or more intermediate dividers may be provided, as shown in FIG. 3, which provide support for a multi-column array within the lighting window. Optical lenses may be provided with one or more of the light modules (covering the LED elements) to widen or otherwise distort a light distribution pattern. Such widening and/or distortion may be in single or multiple direction(s).